


The Mythical Shack

by ItCanGetWorse



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Monster Falls, Amnesia, Cervitaur Dipper Pines, Everybody has memory loss, Happens right after Bill opens the rift, Human Bill Cipher, Mermaid Mabel Pines, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Apocalypse, Slow Build, Slow Burn, slight Mabcifica
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-27 01:47:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5028970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItCanGetWorse/pseuds/ItCanGetWorse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mabel has given Bill the rift, the world was to end in blood and chaos, except when it didn't. Dipper wakes up in the middle of the forest, with no recollection of what happened, a strange-colored sky, the body of a deer and no screams or explosions coming from the town. In fact, all is quiet and Bill has disappeared, it should be a comfort, instead the silence is choking.</p><p>This fic will be written in 2 parts, the first being a sort of prequel, the second being told a couple years later.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Question Is...

Was it night or day? He couldn’t tell, he was awake, or partially awake at least, but everything was black. Was he blind? Oh my god, what if he was blind?! Wait a minute, what exactly happened? 

With much more effort than it should have taken, Dipper stretched his eyes open. His vision was blurry, so at least he wasn’t blind. A ridiculous thought, really. 

As he blinked a couple times to clear them, everything came rushing back, the alien ship, Ford, Mabel, Bill opening the rift. He had to find the others! But...where was he? Wasn’t he supposed to be hearing crashes and screams in the distance? 

Speaking of his ears, they felt weird. He could see normally now and figured out that he was in a clearing in the forest, but it was like he could detect every single rustle of the leaves around him, every fly buzzing, every stick cracking. Maybe that was why he had a splitting headache, it was almost like somebody had added a few extra pounds to his brain. The most disturbing part was the fact that he couldn’t feel his lower body, it was tingling, like it was asleep. 

Dipper dragged his head over the ground and looked in front of him sluggishly, spotting a small puddle only a few inches away. He used his hands and elbows to pull himself over to it, and by the time he did, both of his arms felt exhausted. Nevertheless, he cupped his hands into the clear water and splashed his face, suppressing the urge to lap at the puddle with his tongue which was just plain gross. As the water stilled, Dipper’s eyes widened in shock at his reflection. 

There were two giant antlers growing out of his head! No wonder he had a headache! Not to mention his ears were long, furry and soft. What in the world?! Dipper leaped up in surprise, or at least tried to. His lower half was still asleep and he landed hard on his side. The breath was knocked out of him, but he managed to pull himself up on his elbows again.

He glanced down where a full-on deer body grew from his torso. There were four hooved legs and a little bobtail at the base of his spine. There were white spots all over his brown fur that was the same color as his hair. The spots formed a larger image of the constellation birthmark that was supposed to be on his forehead. Dipper could only stare in disbelief, and he froze like that for a while, just gawking at his new centaur-like form. 

After a while he was jerked out of his daze by his own squirming because the rest of him was finally waking up. Dipper couldn’t tell how long it was until he could feel everything, he needed to find Mabel and the others so they could figure out what happened to not only him, but that triangle menace. Maybe it was Bill who did this to him! That fancy little equilateral had some nerve… 

Even more questions poured through his mind as he raised his head to look up at the sky. It wasn’t red anymore, or blue for that matter, it was an intense shade of purple, with swirls of blue moving through it like a soap bubble. He noticed that sunlight still came through like it usually did, though, there was no purple tinge to his surroundings. 

Breathing heavily and trying to focus on one thing at a time, Dipper forced himself off the ground like he was doing a pushup. He barely got his front legs in position before his arms couldn’t take the strain any longer. He flailed around a bit as he straightened his human torso, grabbing hold of the bases of his antlers as he steadied himself. It was a strange experience standing on his forelegs like he would in his old body, but then doing the same with his back legs. Okay, now he was completely upright, time to move. 

On wobbly appendages he wandered around the clearing, trying to get used to it all. He would be no help to anybody if he was constantly falling over. Dipper discovered his clothes strewn around where he had been lying, they were in literal tatters, shredded like they’d been chewed by a mad dog. Remarkably, he found his signature hat that he’d lost while flying around on that alien robot trying to save Ford. Man, that seemed like ages ago now. He couldn’t fit it on his head so he just hung it from one of the prongs on his antlers. 

Confident that he could walk without failing miserably now, Dipper left the clearing, going in a random direction. After a few minutes he reached the part of the forest where he’d first discovered the gnomes. The tiny creatures were still unconscious, scattered in random places all over the area. Careful not to trip over any of them, Dipper reasoned that the lake must be just nearby. If he tried hard enough he could just hear the sound of lapping waves. He could follow the river up to the small bridge and from there he could cross and walk down the road to the Mystery Shack. The deertaur turned to the sound of water and kept moving. When he came to the bank of the lake, he immediately hopped back into the bushes, hearing a groan coming from just a few yards away. He was known to scare easily, but not that easily, did he have to deal with instincts now too? 

Dipper peeked through the leaves and saw Mabel splayed out on her back just above the waterline. 

“Mabel?!” He shouted excitedly, wanting to run over to her, but he realized that one, he wasn’t wearing any clothes, and two, he was some sort of freakish centaur-deer thing now.

Mabel groaned again and sat up suddenly, turning, trying to find where Dipper’s voice was coming from. “Dipper? You better be you or else I’m going crazy!” 

“Yeah, it’s me.” 

“Where are you?” 

“Ummm…” 

“Are you…alright?” Mabel stopped glancing around, having confirmed that her brother was hiding somewhere in the trees. 

“Uhh, not exactly,” Dipper said nervously, wringing his hands. He didn’t want to imagine how she could react.

“What do you mean not exactly?! Are you hurt?” 

“No…” 

“Well then come out!” 

“No!” 

“Why not?!” 

“I can’t!” 

Mabel sighed and crossed her arms, beginning to tap her foot, “Dipper…” 

“No Mabel.” 

“If you don’t come out now, I’m going to have to hunt you down.” 

There was silence for a moment. 

“Fine, but, just don’t…freak out.” 

Dipper's head rose and he stood tall above the undergrowth, the giant rack attached to his head in full view. 

Mabel’s jaw dropped and her eyes practically widened to the size of dinner plates as her twin walked onto the bank, showing the rest of his new body. Still gazing at him in wonder, she went on her tiptoes and took his pine tree hat down from where it was hanging. 

“Oh Dipper... What happened to you?”

The deertaur shook his head, tears forming at the corners of his eyes as his ears drooped. Mabel hugged him, still holding his hat, he had to bend his torso down awkwardly to return it. After a bit they separated, Mabel rubbing her eyes with her knuckles. 

“What’s going on?” 

“Don’t know, but I was on my way back to the Mystery Shack, maybe we can find Ford and ask.”

His sister nodded quietly, her head bowed. Dipper noticed her legs were shaking and got an idea, it would be humiliating, but it was for Mabel. He hadn’t been all that mindful of her feelings lately anyways. 

He folded his deer legs and laid on the grass in front of her, “We’ll go faster if you ride there.” 

There was a small twinkle in her eye as she got onto his back, she’d always liked riding horses ever since they were little. He caught her examining the fact that his birthmark was now on his fur instead of his forehead. She wrapped her arms around his torso as he stood up again. It was difficult with the added weight but he managed it without stumbling. 

They traveled silently until just after Dipper crossed the bridge. He was at a trotting pace now, eager to find their Grunkles and get some answers when Mabel said,“Hey Dipdop?” 

“Yeah?” 

“I like your antlers, they’re huge!” she grinned as she gestured wildly with her hands. 

And they were, they were the size of a full grown deer’s horns and clubbed at the tops like a moose’s, but they still had a couple separate prongs on them. 

Dipper smiled, “Yeah, I had a hard time lifting my head when I woke up.” 

That only made Mabel laugh. He hadn’t thought about it much, but now he had to admit he was kind of proud that they were so big. Dipper would be lying if he said he didn’t puff out his chest a little bit at that point.

“Do you think anybody else got turned into something?”

“Maybe, it would be nice if I’m not the only one.”

When they reached the Mystery Shack it seemed nothing short of abandoned, so Mabel dashed inside to look for Stan and/or Ford. Dipper remained in the yard, not wanting to bother maneuvering his bulky new legs and antlers all over the house. He had been absentmindedly contemplating the oddly colored sky when he saw something quite large sitting on the gable of the Shack. He squinted his eyes and made out a pair of wings, clothes and sharp claws, it was a...gargoyle? Dipper covered his mouth to hide his amusement when he realized who it was. 

“Mabel! I think I found Grunkle Stan!” 

His sister came charging back out the front door, “You found him? Where? Where is he?”

Dipper pointed at the roof, still giggling. 

“No way.”

“Yes way.”

“Oh my god!” Mabel didn’t try to hold in her laughter as she took in the sight of her Grunkle perched on the shingles of the Mystery Shack. 

He wasn’t moving so they assumed he was asleep like the two of them had been earlier. Mabel pulled down the stairs in the gift shop and climbed onto the roof. Dipper yelled at her to be careful as she shimmied to the top and made her way to the gable where Stan was squatting. She grabbed hold of his shoulders from behind and shook him, “Wake up Grunkle Stan!” 

All at once Stan’s wings flared and opened in fright, almost knocking Mabel clear off the rooftop. Instead, he was the one who lost his balance and fell, landing on the ground with a muffled crack. The man scrambled up and was completely caught off guard by the sight of Dipper next to him, who had been offering to help. He screamed and tripped over the stairs to the porch, flapping his wings again violently. 

“Whoa, whoa, whoa! Grunkle Stan, it’s me! Dipper!” 

The gargoyle calmed down and looked his great nephew up and down, “Kid? What in the…”

“I don’t know either, but you should take a look at yourself!” 

“What do you mean?”

“Uh, do this,” Dipper brought a hand in front of his face and wiggled his fingers.

Stan gave him a dubious look but did it anyways, not registering it at first that he had claws instead of fingers. Once he did, he stammered and felt his face, finding pointed ears and two small, hooked horns amidst his hair. He knocked on his leg to make sure he really was made of stone, standing up and looking behind him as he figured out how to move his spined, reptile-like tail. 

Mabel ran back down the stairs and jumped onto Grunkle Stan’s back, hugging him, but Stan picked her up and put her on the grass.

“Not now, kid, I need a second.”

He tromped onto the porch and slumped into his favorite spot with a stunned expression. 

The twins looked at each other and Dipper shrugged, he’d needed much more than a minute to adjust when he learned he was half deer.  
They moved to the treeline to give their Grunkle some space, but mostly because there was a patch of wildflowers there and Mabel wanted to make a chain of them to string on Dipper’s antlers. Her brother whined at the idea, but he went along with it. 

As Stan sat there on the porch, he came to terms with what had happened to him, he could understand the gargoyle-ness, it was just Dipper that he was having some trouble with.

Ultimately, he sauntered over to the pair of them and watched as Mabel tied off the last blossom and gave Dipper the go ahead for him to stand. The gargoyle practically analyzed the way in which Dipper got up, unfolding his legs and wiggling his tiny tail, shaking out his antlers too, making a few petals fall.  
He smiled finally and said, “Nice horns, mind if I spice them up for the Mystery Shack once they fall off?”

Dipper chortled breathily in relief, “Pfft, yeah, you can have them, nail them to a plaque and hang them above the door, I don’t care!”  
Mabel saw the chance for a group hug and pulled them into one, but they ended up in a big pile in the wildflowers, howling with laughter because Dipper hadn’t been able to stop the momentum from his heavy body knocking the three of them over. They proceeded to laugh even harder when a flower that got stuck up Dipper's nose activated the kitten sneeze. 

They moved inside and Dipper shoved his chair away from the table, sitting down with this back legs folded and his front legs straight like a dog. He was still a tad too tall, being careful not to tangle his rack in anything. 

Mabel got him a shirt from upstairs while Grunkle Stan made hot chocolate for them for no reason at all, which happened to reveal the fact that scalding hot water no longer burned him. When they were all seated, and Stan’s wings in a position that wouldn’t knock stuff over, they began a conversation made entirely of questions. Each inquiry just led to another set of questions. Where were Bill and Ford? What happened to the rift? Why has Mabel not changed into some sort of monster? Why were they monsters in the first place? And most importantly, was Dipper a vegetarian now? 

They got frustrated trying to reason out things they couldn’t answer yet, so there was a bout of silence and occasional hot chocolate slurping. That is, it was silence until a great big WHUMP sounded from outside. Grunkle Stan stood and went back out, Mabel and Dipper opening a window to see what made the noise. There was a big, rustling mound of feathers in the backyard and a tail sticking out of one side of it. Grunkle Stan crouched down and helped whatever it was situate itself again. Once it was vertical, the face of Grunkle Ford with a lion’s ears, nose and mane attached appeared. The brothers gaped at each other for a second before Mabel shouted out the window, waving, “Hey Grunkle Ford! There you are!” 

Dipper waved shyly as Ford turned his astonished look towards them.


	2. Off to a Rocky Start

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies about this one being late, I meant to post it on Monday but I ran kinda behind and I wasn't feeling so hot. Hope you guys like this one, not much is happening yet but I promise it'll pick up soon! 
> 
> In the meantime, here's an iffy sketch I did of Deerper, I wanted to give you guys an idea of how his antlers look ^^  
> 

It turned out that the reason Ford had magically appeared in the yard was because once he started flying he couldn’t figure out how to land, no matter how many PhDs he had. Hence the loud noise.

It sort of made sense in a backwards kind of way, the fact that if Stanley was a gargoyle, Stanford would be a sphinx. He had the facial features of a lion, a broad, black nose, rounded ears, long canine teeth, whiskers, yellow irises, etc. His hair was in the same style, yet it was a light brown and extended down the back of his neck, fading into a soft golden coat that now covered his skin. Ford’s tail had a light brown tassel at the end of it and his hands had been replaced by paws. Each toe had two joints that allowed him to use them like fingers, and he was, of course, still polydactyl. Dipper hadn’t seen them yet, but he expected that Ford also had retractable claws included his package of new abilities. The feature that stood out the most was the pair of wings that dominated the Author’s back. The feathers were layered neatly like an eagle’s and had distinct light brown and white stripes on them. The backs of the wings were a darker brown while the insides were a mixture of light brown and white if you excluded the stripes.

Grunkle Stan led him inside and began making another cup of hot chocolate. “This is fascinating…” the sphinx kept repeating, tapping at his brother’s horns, opening and closing his wings and knocking on his tail. He got a miniature magnifying glass out of his pocket and examined the gargoyle’s eye as his twin turned to look at him.

“Cut it out, Ford, go inspect Dipper or something,” Stan said. His eyes started to glow white in irritation and he flicked the magnifying glass, making Ford flinch.

“Ah, yes, our new cervitaur!” Great Uncle Ford whipped around, hardly fazed by Stan’s tone of voice he was so elated. He’d barely even acknowledged the fact that his brother’s eyes just became luminescent.

“Cervitaur?” Dipper snorted.

“Cervitaur, a species of centaur who has the body of a deer's instead of a horse's. Please stand for me.”

“Oh, okay,” Dipper moved to the middle of the room and allowed Ford to take a look at his fur, spots, antlers, ears and legs.

“I believe you’re a fallow deer, Dipper, your horns and markings are a lot like their's, although nothing can really compare to your birthmark,” the Author laughed.

Dipper blushed at the mention of it, he wouldn’t be able to hide it any longer. It would be pointless anyways since he had a furry cervitaur body to tack onto his list of freaky qualities.

“Now let’s see, you’ll probably have increased hearing, you’ll be able to run faster and jump farther, and… oh yes, your antlers will fall off around March or April. I should get a new journal! Maybe the whole town is like this!”

Dipper’s ears perked up at the mention of a possible fourth journal, especially since he’d be in it.

“Now you, Stanley, you’ll probably turn into more solid stone when you fall asleep, it’ll take a lot for you feel pain since you’re made of rock, I don’t know much about gargoyles I regret to say.”

It was then that Grunkle Stan shoved the hot chocolate into his brother’s paws, nearly spilling it.

“You know, I’d prefer it if you’d talk in your head instead of yap at us all the livelong day. I’m going to call Soos,” he growled. Dipper and Mabel didn’t know how to react as Stan left the room with his own hot chocolate, scowling. The three remaining family members stared after him and heard him call their handyman from the other room.

Dipper turned himself around to face the kitchen table while Ford took Stan’s unoccupied chair. The Author adjusted his hold on the mug in his paws and drank from it, licking his lips with his sandpaper tongue.

Ford looked up at Mabel and asked, “I’m not sure why you haven’t changed Mabel, but maybe you can tell us how Bill got ahold of the rift?”

Mabel stopped mid-sip and coughed, trying not to inhale the steaming liquid. “I…I uh..”

To tell the truth, it had been practically the only thing on her mind, the deal she’d made with Bill...Blendin...Billden? Well, aside from the whole ‘I have a family of monsters’ thing, which she assumed was her fault too. Whatever had gone on to lead to Bill’s disappearance hadn’t changed anything. If nothing else she’d made the situation worse, Dipper had to stay in Gravity Falls now since he was far from being human, and whether they changed back or not, she doubted he would give up such an opportunity. Her brother was practically destined to become Ford's apprentice, and perhaps she should have seen it coming. If she’d just accepted the fact that Dipper was going to stay in the first place, none of this would have happened. The world might not be destroyed, but her world would have been. She wasn’t even sure if she still wanted more summer if it meant she had to deal with whatever this was. She'd have to go back to California eventually, and without Dipper, that scared her more than anything else.

Mabel held back the tears forming in her eyes, pretending it was from the coughing. The sphinx and cervitaur stared at her worriedly until she waved a hand, letting them know she wasn’t choking or something. The looks on their faces made her want to whimper, they cared about her, yet they were still going to leave her all on her own. She just couldn’t tell them that this was all because of her.

“It all happened so fast, I was in sweater town when all of a sudden Blendin was there.”

“Blendin?!” Dipper exclaimed.

Mabel nodded.

“Why would Bill possess Blendin?”

The twins explained their dealings with the man to Ford as he was unfamiliar with the time traveler.

“Perhaps this Blendin still wanted revenge?”

“He wouldn't! Not after Globnar!" "He couldn’t have anyway, the Time Paradox Enforcement Squadron would have stopped him.”

“Maybe not if Bill was involved.”

“Did he try to make a deal with you, Mabel?”

“Once I realized I had Dipper’s backpack instead of mine, he just showed up and stole it!” Mabel lied.

“Then he opened the rift and he was released from his dimension. The next thing I remember I woke up in the branches of a tree like this,” Ford gestured to himself and shuffled his feathers.

Dipper nodded in agreement, for that was all he could recall either. Mabel just zoned out forlornly at her hot chocolate, not wanting to drink it anymore. Being so cheerful in the last hour or so after she woke up was just a distraction. It wasn’t working out so well.

“Where do you think Bill and Blendin are now?” Dipper said, glancing at Mabel, furrowing his eyebrows.

“Blendin might have managed to escape, but if not, Bill could have taken his body back. Or could have possessed someone else. We’ll have to be extra vigilant,” Ford poured the remainder of his drink down the sink and set the cup on the counter. “What I’m more interested in is why the sky is so colorful, I’m going down to the basement to see if I can get some sort of reading on it. Will you accompany me, Dipper?”

The sphinx put his paw on Dipper’s shoulder, indicating for him to lead the way into the gift shop. He was about to nod, but then glanced toward Mabel again.

“No Grunkle Ford, I think I’ll stay up here. I don’t think I’ll be able to fit into the elevator anyways,” he smiled.

“Oh, alright then,” Ford’s excited expression made it’s return as he left the room, mumbling notes to himself and waving one of his front toes in the air like a finger, as if he was drawing something.

Dipper walked the few steps over to his sister, his hooves making loud clonking noises on the wood, which was almost too loud given the weight the silence held. He sat down next to her, keeping his eyes forward, still towering over nearly all the surrounding furniture.

Mabel reluctantly finished her mug and leaned her face on a hand as she twirled the empty cup on the table. She let it roll to a stop when she looked at Dipper, and he in turn looked at her.

“Mabel…I didn’t mean to…” he tried.

Mabel shook her head and stood up, taking the cup with her to place it on the counter next to Ford’s. “Yeah, I know.”

She practically trudged up the stairs to their room.

~~~

Dipper had been lying out on the porch with his head resting in the couch cushions and his body on the floor. He hadn’t wanted to bother Mabel with his presence and reasoned that his bed would be too small for him to sleep in. The stairs were also a problem, not wanting to risk falling down them. He might be able to walk, but that didn’t mean he automatically knew how to alternate his hooves correctly to get to the attic. Even if he did make it upstairs it would just be more tense silence and eye contact avoidance, and that was not Dipper's ideal evening after being turned into a fallow deer.

He was in the middle of a particularly dejected sigh, trying to get comfortable, when Stan emerged from the Shack. Without paying heed to the cervitaur, Grunkle Stan moved down the steps to the middle of the backyard and opened his wings.

To both take in and describe the gargoyle was a challenge for Dipper at best. He had black, ridged horns that curved back, following the angle of his head, and curling upwards at the ends. His legs were shaped like that of a lizard’s, with claws for toes and duclaw on the back of his foot. His tail was also lizard-like and had spikes going from the base to the tip, getting smaller as they went. The tip of the tail itself had a pointed spade attached to it. Stan’s fingers were claws as well and his wings were at least twice his size. They were skeletony and had skin stretched between them like a bat’s, but instead of thumbs at the tops, they had hooked talons. When he was fully awake, it seemed that his already gray skin turned a lighter gray, indicating the softening of his stone joints to allow movement. One could still hear the grating sounds of rock against rock if one listened hard enough, and Dipper was able to hear it without much effort (or choice).

The gargoyle stood in the grass for a minute or so with his wings held open, when he finally flexed them up and performed a powerful downward stroke to lift himself off the ground. Grunkle Stan did many of these downstrokes to get himself into the air until he hovered level to the tops of the trees. Flapping more gracefully now that he was catching wind currents, Stan soared out of sight.

The young deertaur was surprised for a moment that Stan had figured out flying just as quickly as Ford had. Then again, he was able to reactivate his brother’s entire cross-dimensional portal with mostly just one of the three journals.

The sun was only a shining sliver on the horizon when Grunkle Stan returned. Red and orange light from the sun created a beautiful effect above the trees, creating an aura of light around them and accentuating the shadows that were getting darker by the minute. Although the light looked normal on the ground, the sky itself was painted with amber, magenta and dark red and purple. The red and orange rays of the sun were contrasting with the purple and blue coloring. Needless to say, it was a strange sight, but at least it was peaceful, and the peacefulness had given Dipper time to think. A lot of time to think.

He questioned every single one of his actions leading up to this point. What should he have done? Would it still be worth it to become Ford’s apprentice? He didn’t quite know for sure if Mabel would get over it and understand why he wanted it so much. They would change back into their human bodies at some point, right? Then everything would be normal again, right?! Would he really have given up on all his dreams just for Mabel? Would he really follow those dreams if it meant leaving her? Even if he had known this would happen? Dipper didn't know the answer to that last question and it scared him. It was all so complicated and it had ended in it being his fault things got so messed up. He'd hurt her and that was wrong and he felt horrible about it to no end. And yet... Ford didn't make fun of him or tease him all the time, he took him on adventures he never dreamed he could experience. But Mabel was his sister, if he stayed he would miss the experience of going to high school with her. Ugh, his head was starting to hurt more.

When he’d gone inside to get a Pitt soda, which he hoped his deer stomach could handle, Mabel still hadn’t come downstairs. He didn’t know what would have been worse, Mabel just staying up there like she's doing now, or seeing her in the kitchen again after their exchange earlier.

Dipper was just finishing the soda when Stan and Soos came waltzing out of the trees together, and almost immediately, Dipper knew Soos had become a monster as well.

He was much taller than usual and had more muscles, in fact, he even looked built. His skin had a mellow grayish-brown tinge to it, but it wasn’t a solid color like Stan’s. Parts of his skin would occasionally soften so that it was gooey, dripping down a bit. Other parts would go dry and cracked, crumbling and shedding little bits of rock, but then the spots would change back to normal.

Stan slumped onto the couch on the opposite end to Dipper when they reached the porch. Soos’ presence even felt heavier when he ascended the stairs.

“Hey dude, I like your flower chain,” Soos laughed in that friendly tone of his that never seemed to waver no matter how weird or out-of-the-ordinary the circumstance got.

“Thanks Soos.”

The handyman sat down on the floorboards, facing the couch, making the deck shake in doing so. The empty Pitt soda can rattled as Dipper shook his head from side to side after the vibrations stopped.

“So...uh, I’m a...cervitaur now? What happened to you?” Dipper said, fidgeting.

“I think I’m something called a golem.”

“Golem?”

“Yeah dude, I’m like an entity made out of living clay,” Soos widened his eyes, making a face as he described himself while doing jazz hands.

“Well, it’s a good thing this hunk of clay didn’t crush his phone or else he’d still be lost,” Stan added. The gargoyle took Dipper’s soda can and squished it into a disk between two claws, chucking it underneath the couch, perhaps to prove his point. “He woke up in this quarry a couple miles west, only reason I know about it is because there used to be a gorgon who lived there back when I was first starting up the Shack. Heh, even if it was still there it probably wouldn’t have had much effect on either of us."

“Soos! You're okay!” Mabel burst from the back door, dashing over and hugging the golem tightly.


End file.
